Prisoner HJP98459
by Xyverz
Summary: Standing up for himself, a shortened fuse, banishment from the wizarding world, and a ten year prison sentence in the muggle world. All this, and Harry's life has only just begun.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling's creation.  
WARNING: This story is rated M for mature. It will be an extremely dark and violent story and is NOT for young readers.  
NOTE: This is my "I'm getting away from it all" story and will be updated irregularly.

**Prisoner HJP98459**

"NOOO!" the boy cried. "You CAN'T! That was my FATHER'S!"

"Yes it was, and a fat lot of good it did him, didn't it?" was the response as the silvery piece of cloth was tossed onto the bonfire. "You're not going back to that freak school of yours. You don't need any of the filthy junk anymore. I will NOT have it in my house any longer!"

Harry fell to the ground in anguish as every remnant he had of the last six years burned.

He'd been sent home from Hogwarts early this year - without his wand. Professor Snape had been ecstatic, the Slytherins gleeful, and the Gryffindors much relieved. Harry, whose behavior had been growing steadily more erratic as the term wore on, had been expelled. His wand had been snapped and he was forbidden to use magic until the day of his twenty-first birthday. He'd been stripped of his assets, the Ministry had frozen them until though could enumerate a proper financial penalty for his actions.

Without so much as a warning after his wand was snapped, a small package had been placed in his hands and he found himself portkeyed to number four Privet Drive. When he fell to the ground, the package had enlarged itself. It turned out to be his trunk. Moments later, Vernon and Petunia had come in the front door. Much screaming ensued, largely directed at Harry, and mostly because of the note that had arrived with the owl that flew in the door that his shocked relatives had left open.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This note is to inform you that due to actions unbecoming of a wizard, Harry James Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is hereby banished from the wizarding world until the day of his twenty-first birthday._

Sincerely,

The British Ministry of Magic.  
  
As the last of his magical belongings burned, Vernon gave the boy a hard look.

"I always knew this freak magic stuff would do you no good. Now look wheer it's gotten you! Your friends don't want you, the rest of the abnormals don't want you. You really ARE a criminal now, aren't you?"

Every heartbeat burned in Harry's ears as the tenuous hold he had on his temper crumbled just a little bit more with each word his uncle said.

"So what happened boy? Did the yfinally realize what a loser you are?" Vernon asked, his voice full of malice. "You're a no good bum like your father and that whore mother of yours."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

"Oh, touched a nerve, have I?" Vernon continued. "So your father _was_ a no-good bum, was he?"

"Shut. Up!" Harry screamed, his control almost gone. The thoughts, 'Must stop his lies!' were running through his mind.

"I see the truth, boy!" the fat man continued, stalking ever closer to the distraught teen. "You're angry that he was a no-good loser who got himself killed, eh? You wish he'd killed you too?"

Harry lost all control as Vernon finished his rant. He launched himself at this uncle, his hands latching around the meaty neck.

"You know NOTHING, you lying piece of SHITE!" the boy screamed. His blood burned and his world went red. All he wanted was to stop the lies and stop the hurt.

Te was only vaguely aware of the screams from the house as he squeezed tighter on his uncle's throat. Just a little bit more pressure and he could crush the man's windpipe. Just as his uncle's struggles ceased, Harry's world went black.

---+---+---+---

When Harry came to, he found himself handcuffed to one of the clothesline poles in the back yard. A pair of policemen were standing a few meters away, talking about something he couldn't quite make out. Their discussion ended as the taller of the two noticed Harry was again awake.

"Finally with us lad?" He asked as he crouched down to let the boy get a better look at him.

"My head hurts..." Harry croaked out.

"I would expect so," the officer said. "Considering the bump you have on the head. The medic said you'll live and doesn't expect you to have any lasting damage."

Harry groaned. His head was _killing_ him.

"You want to tell us what happened?" the officer asked.

"My uncle had finished burning all my stuff and was bad-mouthing my mum and dad. I just wanted to shut him up, " the boy responded.

"You almost crushed his windpipe," the tall man said. "Probably would have succeeded if your cousin hadn't brained you."

"Nothing less than that fat arse would have deserved."

"Are you saying that you wanted to kill him, young man?" the shorter officer asked, surprised.

"I wanted to shut him up." Harry answered.

"By killing him though?"

Harry growled, becoming angry. "If that's what it takes to shut the bastard up -"

The taller officer interjected, "Lad, I think you should hold on to any more comments along those lines until a solicitor is present for you."

"Are you taking me to jail?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid we have to," the shorter officer replied.

"Good," Harry responded. "Any place is better than here."

Harry missed the looks of concern from the officers as he was moved from the back yard to the patrol car.

---+---+---+---

Harry was booked into a youth jail while waiting for his trail date. His aunt had pressed charges against him for attempted murder. His uncle and cousin added their names as plaintiffs to the suit.

The first day Harry was in jail, he was beaten and raped by a gang of larger boys. After spending three days in the infirmary, he was released back into general population. The boys tried a second time but Harry responded with deadly force.

He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but two boys died of unknown causes, one would-be rapist had his genitals apparently blown off, and the boy who'd raped him before found himself on the wrong end of Harry's fists. By the time the guards pulled Harry off of him, he suffered from permanent disfigurement from Harry's repeated punches to the face.

The remainder of Harry's stay in the youth jail was spent in protective custody, AKA solitary confinement.

Harry's trial was relatively short. Because of his lack of remorse for his actions against his Uncle, he was convicted and sentenced to ten years. Because of the fact that he'd killed two inmates and maimed a further two in the youth jail, the judge deemed him ready to serve time as an adult instead of a minor.

Harry would spend the next ten years of his life in an adult penitentiary.

This, my dear readers is where the story of Harry's _real_ journey ... begins.


End file.
